


Total Revenge

by Wretched



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Harassment, soulmate trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wretched/pseuds/Wretched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born with a soulmark finding your soulmate should be easy. Alison likes to be a little more dramatic than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Revenge

"When I like you it's total revenge.  
I want to, but I can pretend  
that I don't need to be your side again."  
Lyrics by Say Anything 

\-------------------

Alison tells her, drunk on liquor Ms. Marin thinks she hides well, that Emily's yellow soulmark is the imprint of more than Emily's soulmate. 

Alison is always so quiet, and reserved about soulmarks, and only soulmarks, otherwise her knowledge and understanding of everything filled the air. Liquor and Emily where her undoing every single time.

"You have sunshine trying to escape you," she slurred, her face so close it would only take a tilt of Emily's head for them to kiss. 

Alison liked to push the physical barriers, test the magnetic-- field's, she was always left wanting so much more than baited kisses.

The more liquid, she chugs, the more her mouth betrays her. "Shut up, Alison," she scolds herself under her breath. 

"Em, maybe the sun isn't trying to escape, maybe you are the sun," she changes her mind. 

This isn't intoxicated Alison talking, at least it's not drunk Alison, this is the Alison high off private time with Emily. 

Alison rarely drinks and let's herself have Emily so close. High school parties are as much her weakness as sleep-overs between only the two of them.

If Alison had to do a documentary on the human race, she would be compelled to devote at least thirty minutes on the importance of high school parties. High school parties were the moment not quite adults but not quite children struggled to figure out other human beings -- their relationships to each other and their soulmarks. 

Aria and Hanna like playing truth or dare. Aria likes to play because she's always hoping the boy with big hands and kind eyes will be hers. Alison forgets how many men Aria has let touch her neck, her expectations high and always hopeful. Every night she's disappointed, but Aria is one of those girls that her soulmate is yesterday, today and tomorrow. Aria's world won't make sense until she finds the man her soulmark belongs to. 

Hanna, on the other hand, is completely different. Hanna plays truth or dare because it's fun. She likes telling uncomfortable truths, like the time she had a threesome simply because it was on her list of things to do before she meets her soulmate, and Hanna absolutely loves kissing. If Alison had to be like someone, she would pick Hanna. 

What no one seemed to understand, not really, is soulmarks are all about power. 

Spencer doesn't care about her soulmark because she's driven and has never aspired to the Hallmark idea of romance and soulmates. It's a Hastings trait. Spencer is Spencer and she'll keep being Spencer soulmate or no, fuck whoever her soulmate is if they don't like it. It's an attitude Alison has in common with Spencer.

Knowing who your soulmate was power. Alison has her suspicions but refuses to test her theory out. She isn't sure she wants to know. Not for real. Not for keeps. She hated the idea of being compelled to love someone based on something as flimsy as a soul. Alison has her doubts about the state of her own soul. She has no illusions about herself. Illusions are for the weak and Alison has shed her weaknesses with every year she settles into her skin. 

Soulmates and soulmarks were all about power and Alison was determined to have it all on her side. 

Emily's soulmark is yellow. The type of yellow found in daffodils or a child's coloring of the sun. A heartwarming yellow. It makes Alison feel mostly contempt. Alison is not soft. The yellow on Emily's neck is almost enough to convince her Emily's soulmate is someone else. Someone sweet and good. But Alison knows her hands. She spent an entire night when they were thirteen studying her fingerprints and the lines in her palm and comparing them to the yellow handprint and it was hers. It makes Alison a mite grateful her soul appeared as something light rather than a dark taint for Emily to carry. If Alison had to consider her soul's color and it had to be yellow, Alison thinks it should have been closer to the yellow cirrhosis. Sick. Twisted. Tainted. 

Alison wanted to hate Emily when she first found out. Did hate her. Wanted to scratch the soulmark on the back of Emily's neck with her fingernails until the other girl sobbed and pleaded and the damn thing was gone. But Alison would never do anything to the soulmark on the back of her own neck. The pale green, like a pond reflecting the green moss back to the sunlight surface, handprint on the back of her neck was a point of pride for Alison. Emily, out of everyone she knows, is good. The best type of good. Emily wanted the world a better place, but she didn't just want it. She worked for it to happen. Always donating her time every summer for Habitats for Humanity and every holiday for the local organizations. That alone made Alison proud to one day call her Emily her soulmate. But Emily also had a kinder personality than any of them. Alison was a self confessed monster. But Aria was spider, telling lie after lie to keep her falling apart family together. The poor girl's father was a predator. Preying on college girls too stupid to realize the man already met his soulmate and always fell for his lines. Hanna was an attention whore. Sometimes literally. It was a little sad. The basics of psychology would account for the other blonde's promiscuous behavior came from daddy abandoning her and major self esteem issues. Spencer was her own brand of monster, a special Hastings creation. Nearly as manipulative as Alison in trying to keep and protect her friends and allies. 

Only Emily was good. Too good for the likes of her friends, Alison believes, but the other girls are known and familiar dangers. What would Emily do if Alison allowed Paige to come near her like she wants? Probably allow the other girl in and have her heart and trust broken. Paige was not a good person. Not good enough for Emily anway.

So Alison keeps an eye on Emily at these parties. Keeps an eye out for undesirables because her duty as Emily's soulmate (whether or not Emily knows this) is to protect her. 

Emily needs all the protection Alison can offer. On a regular basis Alison could keep the predators at bay, however when Emily put even a tad more effort than usual, teenage hormones and sexual tension turned boys and girls into relentless animals. 

The blonde can't quite hide her amused smile behind her red cup. Their classmates completely shocked by the bombshell which is Emily fields. The sweetness of her shy smile and hypnotic sway of her hips, had Alison choking back chuckles. This goddess of beauty, killed, imagine if she knew her power, used her powers against mere mortals she could devour a person and they would apologies for being too crunchy. 

For every pair of eyes that kept returning to Emily, that mini purple dress Alison has been waiting for Emily to wear forever doing all it can to showcase the taller girl. And Emily had plenty to showcase and be proud of. Swimming gave Emily the swiney, toned build that made eyes trace her build in appreciation. 

Alison another breathless admirer completely in awe fought hard to keep her thoughts focusing on humor and pride instead of the heat pooling in between her thighs. She added a special note in her brain, when Emily was finally hers, hers, this dress would be seen again (briefly), but again. 

Alison turning her attention back to the brunette, she was so fucking proud, Emily had already caused one grand slap, a girl catching her boyfriend staring far too long at her luscious curves. The whispers and envious glances of various girls had Alison enjoying this way too much. 

Of course she isn't the only one with her eye on Emily. 

Most eyes are harmless and just make Alison all the more proud Emily is hers (maybe, most likely, definitely). 

Which is why her eyes narrow when Ben begins to grin and make his way to Emily. Alison knows all about him. Knows that he'll fuck anyone if given half a chance. She'd also heard the rumors, quiet and accusatory, that he didn't stop his pursuits just because someone said no.

A different monster from Alison or Spencer, but still a monster. One that Alison was going to tear apart with her teeth and spit out if he didn't turn around and leave Emily alone, right now. 

 

Keeping an eye on Ben, Alison sips her drink and continues talking to a girl from her biology class. They weren't discussing the assignments, but rather how utterly fine Mr. Carlson's ass looked in his old man slacks. They both agreed with a laugh that a man that fresh out of school dressing like an old man was just sad.

Ben was leaning against the wall, next to Emily. The girl Emily was talking to apologizing and pushing away to leave the two alone. Alison kind of wants to strangle Carly.

"--Mr. Fitz doesn't dress that way! Now that man? He knows how to flaunt it. Damn--" 

"Excuse me," Alison interrupts and begins making her way towards Emily and Ben.

She doesn't like the pinched expression, Emily looks so sour. And Alison once dared Emily to hold a shot of lemon juice in her mouth for thirty seconds. 

Her plan is to pull Emily away and find Hanna, maybe, and they'll find the good liquor and make some mudslides and--

"Stop," Emily's voice is sharp and the sight makes Alison's stomach boil.

Ben has Emily pushed against the wall, he's bent close to speak into her ear. Emily's hands are against Ben's chest to make some distance, but Ben is being a dick. 

Alison comes to her rescue. Furious like she's never felt before. How dare he.

Spencer and Aria are in Alison's peripherals. Spencer is glaring fiercely at a bunch of boys in jerseys and Aria has her mom face on. A few of the boys look ashamed of their actions. It makes Alison all the more confident to have her friends protecting her back. Even Hanna is putting down her plate and looks pissed and ready for a smack down.

"Fuck off," Alison hisses. 

He doesn't back away quick enough for her liking, so she digs her nails into his neck, near his silver soulmark. Alison's nails are well manicured and sharp, more like talons. She wants blood, needs it to see it and make him beg for mercy. Maybe then she'll feel apologetic enough to let him go rather than demand Emily press charges of some sort. At the very least he could be suspended with the things Alison knows. 

Emily is her weakness; this pain in the ass soul mate was always hers. Making her do things unlike herself -- unlike a monster. Maybe she's more cruel as result. Anything to make up for these little glitches of a human soul.

Admitting their...connection...to Emily isn't in her plans right away. That moment was supposed to be so glorious and spectacular with grand staging of the highest caliber, which included the cliche fireworks as soon as she could find them. Every romantic movie would become inferior. 

She doesn't mean to say anything. Not yet. But it comes out in her fury.

"Why should I? We're just getting to know each other, huh, Em," Ben sneers at Alison. "It's not like she belongs to you, homecoming queen."

"She is mine," Alison snaps. 

No one misses those last two words. Vicious and nearly growling. Not a sentence or sound anyone would attribute to the petite blonde. Non outside her circle at least. Alison can hear Hanna, like down a long tunnel, exclaim, "I knew it!" 

Ben licks his lips because sexual assault is bad, but sexual assault in front of a person's soul mate is justified homicide. Alison can see him deciding on something stupid before he actually does it. From the same long tunnel, Alison can hear Spencer's, "Moron." It makes Alison smirk. Her friends' faith in her was a gift.

"Prove it," he challenges. 

Spencer's right. He is a moron. How dare he think of her as a gun loaded with blanks. He wanted proof? Proof that Emily was the keeper of her soul and the collector of Alison's affections and desire? She knew from the first second those big brown irises looked at her that Alison would be gathering proof for imbeciles like this forever.

"Fine." Alison shrugs.

The cocky confidence is shredded from Ben's eyes. There's fear there now, like he's just understanding how done she is with him. It makes Alison feel a secret glee. She may have wanted this special but... Well, what was the point of power if it couldn't be shared between two queens?

Alison always took care of her hands in preparation of this day. The day she would place her palm against Emily's soulmark she wanted Emily to know her hands were meant for kissing and holding. For romance and love.

She pulls Emily in by the neck, by her soulmark, and kisses her. It isn't a friendly peck meant to deceive a stupid boy. Alison kisses Emily like she believes the girl kept the universe's secrets behind her teeth and she could learn them if she only pressed her tongue against Emily's more thoroughly. The brunette's hands naturally resting in the spot Alison always showed off proudly.

There is nothing in this world that could compare to that kiss. Alison almost forgets how to breath in her desperate desire to map out Emily's mouth. Her taste is sweet and addictive. The world's finest desserts put to shame. Panting and protesting, they part slowly, the cat calls from their audience finally breaking through their bubble and needing to be dealt with. 

But first--

Alison genuinely smiles. The jade green soulmark is now white. White like new snow. Alison can't tell who is more surprised, everyone staring or Emily, excluding Hanna who was still crowing, "I knew it!" 

Alison waits for Emily's reaction anxiously. Not that she would show the fear. Emily's thoughts are bouncing and flickering too swiftly across her face for Alison to get a good read. The fear in Alison's guts threatens to make her shake and quake. But she could wait for Emily to come to the same conclusion she has known for years: they were meant to annoy each other forever. 

"Your soulmark turned white," Alison finally says when it becomes apparent Emily is still too shocked. 

Emily shakes herself out of her daze. Her bottom lip trembling and her lip gloss deliciously smeared. Her eyes are so wide, Alison can't help the ping she feels where rumor has it her heart is located.

"Yours turned red," Emily says, shyly. "My favorite color."

Alison beams. She ignores the audience clapping and the loud shouts congratulating them and even their friends' enthusiasm. 

"Perfect."

Everything is perfect.

Content in staring at Emily and standing next to her, Alison endures the rest of the party with good humor, thanking the fates for her good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr as Wretched10.


End file.
